


避嫌

by cuiddd



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiddd/pseuds/cuiddd
Kudos: 20





	避嫌

避嫌

\- 车预警注意 -

1  
李赫宰录完节目回家，按密码时已经听到里面传来电视声音，打开门，果然灯火通明。

“哦，回来了呀？”

沙发上正躺着喝水的那人招呼了声，过去摸了摸他头毛，顺手把大衣脱下搂着人亲了亲。

“吃饭了吗？”

“嗯姆……没有耶。”

“还在减肥吗？”

“马上又要回归了，还是得控制饮食呀，我又不像你干吃不胖……”

“还是要多少吃点，你光喝榨汁怎么行，会信息素紊乱的。”

说话间李赫宰已踱步到开放式厨房，从冰箱里拿出准备好的时蔬和牛油果，不吃牛油果的人家里竟然常备，也是件很奇怪的事情，幸好之前录节目没被发现。

端了李东海喜欢吃的蔬菜沙拉重新坐回沙发上，被对方像小狗一样扑进怀里揽住腰，还当是在撒娇，抱着人换了个搞笑综艺频道，忽然觉察到空气中有点不寻常的气息。

李东海小声喘着气原以为是鼻炎犯了，没想到窝在他怀里小脸潮红，一看就不对劲，李赫宰想往旁边移，却被吸引着仿佛粘在一起分不开，脑内危机警铃大作，脸却慢慢靠了过去。

“嗯……”

两唇相接时两人都舒服得眯起眼睛，怀里人已变了个姿势跨坐在他大腿上，双手环绕脖颈身体紧密贴在一起，能感觉到他身上不安的躁动和难耐，安抚似的释放信息素萦绕周围给了对方些许慰藉。

唇舌交缠氛围激烈，好不容易深呼吸克制下情绪，李赫宰双手握对方肩膀将他推开稍许。

“抑制剂……”

“……打了，可还是好难受，下午就有点不舒服，你又不在家……”

怀中小老虎轻轻磨蹭着他的大腿，满眼含春看过来像是无声邀请。李赫宰脑袋‘嗡——’的一下当机，很快找回神智。

不能这样。马上就要回归表演，为了这次所有人都准备很久，小猫为保持身材坚持绿色健康生活很长一段时间，如果忍不住怕不是临时标记这么简单。

“东海，醒醒，嗯……”

啧啧亲吻的声音在客厅回荡，李赫宰没防备手插进人有些长长的头发中将他带向自己，柔软薄唇送来像好吃的QQ糖一尝再尝，回过神来再次将他推开惹得对方不满，张牙舞爪像小猫发脾气。

“呀！干嘛啊……”

“现在不行，我们去医院，马上就去！”

2  
“情绪紊乱综合症？？”

“嗯……大概是因为最近和赫宰待在一起的时间太多了……”

面前人像犯了错一般越说越小声，饶是脾气好的队长也忍不住翻了个白眼。

“我说你们两个，还不如干脆同居然后被拍到顺理成章上新闻这样也可以随便乱来了。”

“诶！！！！”李东海眼神晶亮，“真的可以吗哥？！！！！”

“你说呢！！！！！！！！”

“我这段时间搬回宿舍和圭贤住。”

整理好发型回来的李赫宰兜棒球帽在小男友头上，惹得人大声抗议，和队长交换了个眼神：“医生说只是阶段性的，昨天已经打了针，但是这段时间还是要尽量少接触，至少……等回归结束之后。”

“你们商量好了？”

李东海脸上的表情太失落，鼻间隐隐约约的桃子味儿都含着委屈，朴正洙不由得心软，但一想到住在一起可能带来的后果以及大家反应，仍是点头附和。

“挺好的，就先这么办吧，东海这边我会看着，你放心。”

3  
李赫宰搬回宿舍住的消息在聊天群里激起了千层浪，毕竟小情侣每天你侬我侬黏在一起好像连体婴儿般分不开，忽然要分居两地可是不小的事情，不光爱八卦的忙内曺圭贤偷偷打听，就连同去参加签售会的金钟云也止不住好奇。

“你和赫宰到底怎么了啊？”

“没怎么啊哥。”

李东海正认真翻手机决定用哪些照片做PPT。

“那他怎么突然搬回去了。”

“钟云啊……”

队长解围的喊声从另一侧响起，隔了一会儿发现钟云哥仍旧一脸好奇，李东海笑了笑。

“哥，再不分开住我……”他凑了上去，声音放低，“我、就、该、怀、孕、了……”

4  
李东海心里别提有多委屈。

一开始能够考虑着为大队为粉丝付出的想法克制自己，可最近团队活动少，加上双方有意为之，能见面的机会着实没有太多。哪怕参加年末舞台录制，也只能在无人的地方偷偷温存一下。

长时间没接触自家alpha的气息让他变得敏感易怒，又因为不能给周围人添麻烦只能自己默默消化，李赫宰搂着人时也好一番心疼。

大家极有默契留两人在保姆车里短暂二人世界，李东海歪坐在李赫宰大腿上，头顶着车顶棚，只能弯腰与对方靠得更近。

多余的话不用再说，摸索着伸进对方卫衣里作乱的手已经控制不住。

“啊…赫宰，嗯……”

小猫服软时候奶气味儿总是很重，李赫宰早被勾引得硬到发痛，一手搂着人一手下去解两人裤子，摸到对方同样精神的那玩意儿笑了一下。

“哈…这段时间没自己解决吗？”

“没有……”李东海把舌头喂进对方嘴里互相吸吮得咋咋作响，口齿不清道，“想跟你一起，啊……”

大手握住两人性器来回摩擦，像是久逢甘露的沙漠旅人，两声既惊又喜的喟叹溢出，小小车内遮不住满室春意，随动作不明显摇晃着。

怀里人浑身发热，后颈腺体更是突突跳着吸引李赫宰前去标记，蜜桃和葡萄的香味综合在一起弥漫在空气中形成甜到发腻滋味，李赫宰由唇接连亲吻到锁骨，咬着对方线条分明的下颚煽情舔舐。

“嗯…赫宰……”

李东海意乱情迷的样子惹人更加卖力干活，手中性器勃起程度不小，李赫宰干脆将座椅放平架在后座，交换了个姿势和对方首尾相对，将精神物什纳入口中。

“…啊…”

学着对方模样也开始做口交。他嘴巴小，对方大尺寸浅浅进了个头便有些勉强，一边要受着下体灵活唇舌抚慰的刺激，又要极力克制后面液体溢出，还得适应口腔中青筋横起蛮横作怪的李老二，眼泪被激得从眼角流出。

“呜…赫宰，嗯嗯……好爽……”

“再快一点，啊…我想射，呜呜……”

长时间未得到抚慰总是如此容易激动，李东海连面前“凶器”都顾不上，抱着人大腿下身情不自禁动作着往李赫宰嘴里送。温热口腔包裹着性器，十分有技巧地转动吮吸仿佛要将魂都吸走，没一会儿就抖抖嗖嗖喘叫着交待在对方嘴里。

“东海好浓啊。”

李赫宰被呛了一下翻过身吻上来，唇齿间满是腥膻气味，李东海往后缩了缩，察觉到他意图又轻笑。

“连自己的都吃不惯吗。”

带着人手摸上自己依然精神的下半身，用他比自己略小一号的手团成圈，重叠着抓住小赫宰。

“嗯…今天就先，摸一摸吧……”

李东海后面把内裤都晕湿一片却还是得强忍着，上面胡乱找寻李赫宰的唇，搂作一团撑着他肩膀勉强坐直，被对方另一只手按着不断贴近彼此。

他没收住牙齿在对方脸上胡乱轻啃，抱着人从苹果肌一路舔到锁骨，最后停留他耳畔用舌尖慢慢抚慰，含住李赫宰耳肉故意发出性感声音。

“啊，嗯…小海…你…”

“小坏蛋……”

他知道李赫宰耳朵非常敏感，一有点风吹草动总是双耳潮红，不光舔，还要吹，哈着气在人耳边故意压低嗓音。

“我下面都湿透了。”

“……阿西。”

费了好大力气才忍住没将人就地正法，不过一个不小心缴械投降，浓液射得衣服上到处都是，用力抱着李东海两唇死死缠在一起，握着他臀部揉了又揉，把那人弄得像滩水似的软在他怀里。

“不行不行，现在不行。”

李赫宰极力找回神智。

“现在做下去就前功尽弃了……”

虽然很想说不管那些，但明白利害的李东海却也没有开口，默默往后退着撤离一点，深呼吸平复情绪。

两人都没说话，安静车内甚至能听到外面没拧紧龙头的水滴声和双方逐渐变浅的呼吸声音，李赫宰像抱小孩一样环抱着李东海，大手有节奏轻拍他后背，过了好一会儿，怀里闷声小奶音响起。

“我好想你哦。”

“应该还是我想你多一点。”

“这都要比吗，幼稚鬼……”

那人脸埋在他胸口哼哼唧唧，不好意思道：“我裤子都湿了……”

幸好车上早有准备替换衣服，两人有默契背过身自己换自己的，弄好后李东海还被毛衣领卡住头拔不出来，白嫩嫩的背晃得李赫宰心里痒痒，凑过去帮忙顺便又偷了个香。

“等这段时间结束，东海跟我生小孩吧。”

话说的直白，对方也不恼，算了算捱过这段时间情绪紊乱两人又可以没羞没躁生活在一起，只要及时补打抑制剂就好，不会影响工作。

“好啊。”他回过头甜甜一笑。  
“真的吗？！”

“真的啊。”

“那你是同意了？”

“等我好了你就搬回来呀。”

“好呀好呀好呀！”

过了段时间，李东海却怎么也没想到，李赫宰说生小孩，真的就是字面意义上的生小孩。

5  
李东海果然每天早晚情绪不稳，以往有李赫宰气息安抚倒还好，现在靠自己硬撑总觉得不是滋味儿。尝了点肉味儿却没吃着让他更加心痒痒，情感沟壑得不到弥补，虽然强打精神，但上节目总是情绪不高。

卧室好像变得空旷陌生，有时清晨没到点就醒来，摸着床另一边空空的，心里也像空了个大洞填不上。

偏偏他还不能搬回宿舍和队友们一起住，alpha自然表下不谈，怕出意外引发其他Omega队友也跟着发情，只能自己控制。

每晚视频对着手机那头的男友总是皱着张脸委屈到不行，李赫宰也不好受，唯一室友曺圭贤忙行程，综艺音乐剧连轴转，他满腔激动没法儿说，更不能告诉李东海，万一一个激动……

强烈的责任心让他们尽力忍耐装作不在意样子，待机室化妆的众人却完全能感受到低迷气压弥漫室内，就连化妆师姐姐也不怎么开玩笑，专心帮人遮黑眼圈，做好遮瑕又是清爽漂亮的脸。

好不容易熬到回归综艺录得差不多，双方都在忍耐，按时服药让李东海的情绪紊乱症状好了许多，综艺上有了些笑脸。

今天来的女团他不熟悉，还是配合摆出好奇的表情，只是被cue到做游戏时有点害羞。

女团派出了队里最A的rap担当来做对视游戏，先移开视线的人就算输，期间可以做各种表情和动作来逗笑对手。

李东海特别怕尴尬最不擅长这类游戏，耐不住后辈们一直起哄他没半句台词，为了节目效果只能上场。

看男友玩游戏李赫宰超激动，围着不停转来转去跳上跳下出主意，没一会儿却笑不出来了，实在是后辈女A气场太强，小老虎仿佛都被压了一头脸憋得通红。

仔细想想男友近期处于敏感时期，激烈做游戏时总是压抑不住自身信息素，看来alpha的气息弄得他并不好受。他想的也没错，李东海开始不太在意，等游戏真正开始后对方却没作什么动作，只是一味盯着他看让他不自在。

“东海前辈是我的偶像呀，很久以前就很憧憬前辈了。”

对手说话语音很低听来莫名磁性带着性感，他居然没来由地脸颊染上红晕，被对方信息素气味闷得心火烧，还不能移开眼神发求救信号，难受得拳头都握紧。

“哎呀，东海好像不太行了呢！呼……哎呀哎呀哎呀，眼泪都流出来了！！”

队长的解围来得很快，刚好卡在李东海溃败边缘，李赫宰赶紧挡在两人中间抚上男友脸庞假装拭泪，女后背笑了笑，气场瞬间变得甜美可爱。

“啊~东海前辈真的真的太可爱了！！！前辈最赞！！”

李东海只能勉强笑笑配合节目效果，直到录完兴致仍不高，简答道了别就要走，李赫宰赶紧跟上去。

“去哪里？”

小老虎没说，任人拉着。

“宝贝……”

李赫宰软下声音把人搂进怀里，那人微微颤抖着，仍不言语。去摸他脸也不避开，就这么视线相对着，没一会儿眼圈倒红了。

“我好丢脸……”

“宝贝怎么会丢脸了，明明这么可爱。”

“我好讨厌自己是Omega，一点气势都没有。”

“不准你这么说自己哈，你很好，好得不得了。”李赫宰脸靠着脸撒娇。

“别这样啦，傻瓜。”李东海往后躲，不是拒绝，只是他觉得身体有点不对。

果然两人信息素不自觉搅在一起，本来平静湖泊被激得波浪起伏，换成他双手环抱爱人不停往人怀里拱，被推着还要凑上去索吻。

脸逐渐热到发烫，微张嘴唇小幅度喘着气，漂亮脸上写满渴望，李赫宰暗道一声“糟了”，忽然想起今天录完最后一期可以休息一段时间，干脆一手搂人迎接他热情拥吻，一手把方向盘急速开向录制点附近的宿舍。

小老虎的甜吻落在脸侧，寻他嘴唇不到情急之下又啃又咬没个轻重，两人在电梯间就忍不住手伸进彼此衬衫中抚摸后背，等撞开宿舍门李东海已经衣衫不整挂在男友身上被他舔舐颈项，舒服得十指插进对方发间。

“嗯…赫宰……”

他奶声奶气的猫叫声成了最好催情剂，大概由于发情原因像只小动物毫无章法，只一个劲儿拱李赫宰脖子。

被引导往下抚慰对方早已立正报到的精神物什，单手都险险握不住，两手抓着像吃棒棒糖一样喊了个头。

“唔…嗯嗯…”

闭眼收紧口腔吮吸嘴里东西，听到李赫宰间或溢出闷哼声受到鼓励，上上下下舔弄性器前端，熟悉对方身体能感受他现在状态，李东海手口并用，臀部轻轻摆动。

皮带被解开，裤子落在趴跪膝间皱成一团，一手摸上小老虎通红耳朵，一手够到后面为他扩张，Omega天性彻底解放，李东海后面湿得不行一碰到就敏感含住李赫宰手指不停收缩似在无声邀请，小老虎哼了哼，含了满嘴抬眼看男友。

这一下满眼含春泪水都微微漾湿眼角，好一副活色生香的画面，李赫宰差点没忍住，拉对方手示意他起来跨坐自己身上，撑着软得坐不稳的李东海慢慢插入进去。

“小海…嗯，好舒服……坐稳了啊。”

有段时间没开发的部位略微不适，但已足够润滑，李东海嘤咛一声扶上对方肩膀，跟着人动作小声喘叫，双腿软得坐不住，压着棉被仿佛才在棉花上，只好双膝跪着久了又觉得腿麻，推了推李赫宰换了个姿势背靠着坐在他怀里。

李赫宰的老二又大又长，勃起时尺寸不小，连抽都没抽出来保持插入将人转了个身，断断续续碾压在G点上让李东海连连呻吟。

贴紧的肌肤早被汗湿，黏黏腻腻靠在一块儿的小情侣尤不觉得，顶入动作大到床都在吱呀响，和着两人此起彼伏的呻吟别有一番风味，李赫宰干脆曲起双膝，一手撑在身后猛力进攻，变换着角度的乱顶李东海敏感点。

“啊啊…赫…嗯，啊……快点，我想……”  
“东海、啊…宝贝嗯……”

握住李东海前端随节奏快速套弄，下面攻势不减按着人不准逃开，又猛烈撞击好一阵，李东海尖叫着“不行了不行了”射在床单上，李赫宰咬咬牙掐住人细腰疯狂打桩，耕耘许久的缺口终于在怀里人啊啊叫声中被打开，毫不犹豫挺进去，性器前端卡在生殖腔口被温暖包裹，实在太过舒服没忍住缴械投降。

“啊啊啊啊呜呜呜坏蛋！！！”

李东海几乎是啜泣着缩在对方怀里直到射精完毕，虽然戴着套但柔软腔体依然受到不小刺激，前面立刻又精神起来，胡乱摸索着去吻还沉浸在高潮余韵中的李赫宰下巴，小猫一样在人脸上舔来舔去。

即使李赫宰再小心谨慎也违背不了A/O自然结合的性向吸引，趁还有一丝理智换上新的保护胶套，那头摸索着给曺圭贤发信息去让他今晚别回宿舍，收到对方不解表情正要解释，怀里人却由不得他发神。

“干嘛呀……”

李东海已经难耐摸上自己胸口，自己握住安慰得不到慰藉的下身，整个人深陷其中欲罢不能的模样，李赫宰喉结明显上下滚动，把手机随手一扔扑了过去……

“这么舒服吗？让哥哥来吧。”  
“嗯！给你~”

……

已经回到宿舍客厅的曺圭贤瞪大眼睛等回复，突然听到隔壁房间传出这么两句，做了个翻白眼的表情，立刻收拾背包走人，临走前还不忘检查冰箱里有没有速食，甚至贴心拿出两瓶水摆到哥房门口。

看来最近几天都不能回来住了呢……


End file.
